Straying Is Never An Option
by Klassisa Vernette
Summary: Draco's been a bad boy, and must now face the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Straying Is Never An Option (1/?)**  
Author: **Klassisa Vernette  
**Rated: **NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Draco/Edward  
**Summary: **Draco's been a bad boy, and must now face the consequences. Written for and dedicated to Rin (MMsVampire).  
**Warnings:** Contains explicit adult content and should only be viewed by adults.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ franchise or the _Harry Potter_ franchise and am making no money from writing this. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Fucking git," I spat under my breath. I ran a hand through my slicked-back white-blonde hair and sighed. The idiot scar-face managed once again to fumble in class, spilling his cauldron's contents onto my brand new dragon-hide boots. And it was only the first day of class. How he managed to snag the position of quidditch team captain was beyond me.

"Was your Muggle-loving father as clumsy as you, or did you inherit that from your Mudblood mother?" I sneered in a mocking tone. "You're a poor excuse for a prefect." I was rewarded with the brightest shade of red ever to don his face.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." He scowled. Was that a sniffle? How… touching. He must be on his man-period…

"Only if you'll come with me. Or, if you prefer, IN me." I said in a low voice, barely loud enough for him to hear. He paused in his tracks, but only slightly before continuing back to his desk.

It had been three months. Three long, torturous months since we've last been with each other. We wrote letters, of course. But our sex life could never be confined to just words. Still, his illegible scrawl never ceased to make my cock twitch to life. Not when it read, "Fuck, I miss being inside you."

"Stupid, fucking git," I cursed again. As Snape was checking my work, I tried discretely shifting the evident tent in my pants. This happens every time. I sighed exasperatedly to myself. Thank Merlin for these hideous robes. With a curt nod of approval, I was free to leave. Ah, free to attend to my needs.

As I started cleaning up, I noticed a pair of emerald eyes raking my body. My breath caught. Merlin knows I could feel those eyes a mile away. He's watching me. I had to bite my tongue to keep a moan from escaping. Almost second nature, my bum automatically pushed out… just a bit. Just how he likes it. I audibly heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled to myself. That's right, honey. Miss me yet?

Tossing my book bag over my shoulder, I made my way out of the dungeon, sha-shaying my hips as I passed his desk. I give him about two hours. He'll come running back to me. I smirked to myself.

I turned the corner to start heading to my room. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp tug on the back collar of my shirt, pulling me backwards. I immediately felt a cold, hard body press up against me, with a hard insistent bulge pressing into my ass. A hoarse voice with cool breath ghosted along my earlobe, gently nipping here and there. Pale, marble hands snaked their way up and inside my robes. I know those hands. "Of course you do," whispered a velvety voice. "These are the hands that make you writhe in pleasure." I inhaled a quick breath, and the action left me dizzy with desire. That scent… that honey-lilac-sun cologne that leaves me moaning only one name. "Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Straying Is Never An Option (2/?)  
**Author: **Klassisa Vernette  
**Rated: **NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco/Harry, Draco/Edward  
**Summary: **Draco's been a bad boy, and must now face the consequences. Written for and dedicated to Rin (MMsVampire).  
**Warnings:** Contains explicit adult content and should only be viewed by adults.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Twilight_ franchise or the _Harry Potter_ franchise and am making no money from writing this. No copyright infringement is intended.

"What are you doing here?" I felt him smile against my skin, his fingers trailing languid circles around my now hardened nipples.

"I wanted to see what you were up to. Now that I see for myself, I do believe punishment is in order."

My breath hitched. "W-what are you talking about?" I stammered, closing my eyes.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," He roughly turned me around and pushed me up against the flagstone wall. "Straying is never an option."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Look me in the eyes and say it." His voice was barely above a whisper. I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped; his eyes were a black onyx. "You seem to forget my special talent. Reading minds comes in handy sometimes," he chuckled darkly. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I was shocked, stunned into silence. Of course, I knew about his special ability. He's used it many times to reduce me into nothing more than a groaning mess. And I absolutely loved it.

My silence made him grow impatient. His hands suddenly grabbed onto my hips as his lips came crashing down to mine. His long hard body pressed against mine, molding me to him. A low groan escaped my lips.

"I don't want someone else touching what they have no right to. I've claimed you. You're mine. I've fucked you. I _own_ you," he growled against my lips. As he said this, his member twitched against my stomach. A jolt of desire struck my loins as it, too, came to life. "Don't make me remind you."

"Yes… I need a reminder." I moaned. My fingers twisted into his russet hair, pulling him even closer to me as I captured his lips for another searing kiss. I hitched my right leg around his hips as he grinded against me, slow and hard, our cocks rubbing against each other. He let out a raspy breath laced thick with desire.

His right hand rested against the wall by my head while his left hand paved a trail down between us, breaking away from the kiss. Just as I was about to mourn its loss, his fingers laced themselves around my member, making my eyes roll back. He placed kisses along my neck and my collarbone, leaving me breathless as he began roughly pumping his hand.

"OH—oh… oh GOD," I moaned. "Don't stop… please…"

"God isn't the one making you feel this way," he growled softly. "Whom do you belong to?"

"Edward!" I gasped. Abruptly, his hand pulled away. My eyes wrenched open to see him straightening his clothes.

"Why the hell did you stop?" I whined, my voice panicking just slightly, afraid he would leave me in this state.

"If I remember correctly, you're in need of punishment." A devilish grin lighted his face, his sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight streaking through a nearby window. "Turn around."

Another bolt of electricity flowed through my veins as I turned around. Before I could even complete my turn, my clothes suddenly disappeared. I whipped my head around to see Edward strip with vampiric speed. He stood there in all his glory. My eyes hungrily feasted upon the sight of him; the milk complexion of his face, the dark coals that made up his eyes, the sharp definition of his hip bones, the smooth contour of his abs, all the way down to his cock protruding proudly at the base of his V-line.

"I said turn around, Pet." He smirked.

My heart quickly raced as I bit my lip. Edward's eyes stayed on my lips as his eyes grew visibly darker. "Dare you defy me, Pet?" His hand came crashing down on my ass cheek. I groaned at the pleasure spreading through my body. The feeling of his ice-cold hand on my skin and the red-hot searing sensation was enough to send me over the edge.

"Ohhh Edward," I moaned loudly.

"Answer me," he growled before his hand came down with a loud 'smack'. "Dare you defy me?"

By this point, I was a whimpering mess. His effect on me was not surprising; it's always been this way. He's always had a strong, magical power over me. More magical than anything Merlin could've conjured. From the first moment I laid eyes on him, he already owned me… dazzling every coherent thought from my mind… just like he was doing right this moment. I heard myself reply, "Yes."

I saw his eyes visibly darken with lust, as the cold rigid rod against my thigh grew impossibly harder. He leaned into my neck, grazing his teeth along my jugular vein.

"Mmm," he purred. "Your blood is still as enticing as it was the first moment I tasted you." He took his fingernail and slit a small thin cut down the side of my neck. I felt his light peppered kisses along my shoulder, contrasting with his rough nipping at my collarbone. I felt his cold, wet tongue trail up my neck, ravishing the small trickle of blood. I fought with all my will to suppress a moan.

I couldn't take it anymore. The sight of his lips tinged crimson with my blood was enough to make me go wild with bloodlust.

Edward slowly smiled, showing his gleaming white teeth, obviously following my train of thought.

"I thought I was the vampire here," he chuckled in his smooth velvet voice. Just the sound of it made my knees wobble threateningly.

His cold marble hand gently smoothed back my hair as he stared at me with his ever-increasing smoldering eyes. A sudden jolt of lust shot straight to my loins, making me gasp with desire. I roughly grabbed his hair back, exposing his neck to me. I bit down with every ounce of strength I possessed, receiving a well-earned guttural growl in return.

He immediately pushed me back against the wall. I whimpered at the sudden space between our bodies. His eyes blazed with fury and lust, combined in a tumultuous swirl of coal black. His lips pulled up, baring his teeth in a vicious snarl.

"You've passed your quota for misbehavior long ago," he growled. "You've just earned yourself a decade of punishment."

He suddenly grabbed my wrist, dragging me down the corridor in all his naked glory. I stumbled to find my balance as he continued to haul me relentlessly, but it was near impossible. I could practically feel the bruises forming underneath his death grip on my wrist.

He quickly shoved me into an old charms classroom that was currently unoccupied. Locking the door behind him, he now turned to me with a menacing smile.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
